Laptop Gun
The Laptop Gun is a orthodox submachine gun bearing 50 rounds in a strange magazine with a maximum load capacity of 800 rounds. The weapon is a formidable element in the field, serving as a covert response arm during anti-terrorism ops such as within Air Force One. Other than being a normal laptop with half the memory of a convential laptop, the real knack that the gun can fold into the shape of a Sentry Gun. A fierce sticky stationary defense gun with IFF recognizition with the capability of gunning down any foe that enters its sights. Allowing protection of important subjects and rescuees. However it carries limited ammo as a result. In-Game Description A submachine gun made to look like a laptop PC. In disguised form, the gun cannot fire; but when activated, it unfolds into shape. The PC gun will not bear close inspection; it will boot up, but the memory is a quarter of what it is supposed to be. Average fire rate: 1000 RPM. Summary The Laptop Gun is as the name indicates - a gun disguised as a laptop PC. It can not fire when in disguised mode, but when activated it unfolds into a bullpup SMG with a 1000 rounds per minute firing rate. It will not stand up to close inspection, however; it will boot up, but the memory is a quarter of what it is supposed to be. In secondary fire mode, the Laptop Gun can be deployed as a sentry gun, taking 200 rounds of ammunition with it. It will stick to most surfaces and will keep firing at enemies until the ammunition reserve is exhausted, unlike most other versions, the laptop gun's can attack foes from colossal distances. The sentry gun can only be picked up again by the player who first deployed it; it can be reloaded only if the player who deployed it retrieves the sentry gun before all of the ammo is used up. Only one sentry gun per player is allowed to be deployed, if a second sentry gun is deployed, then the first sentry gun deployed by the same person will explode, along with the ammo. It is quite weak and can be destroyed easily with small-arms fire. When deployed as a sentry gun, players using the threat-detector mode of the K7 Avenger, Timed Mine, or Proximity Mine can easily detect hostile sentry guns. A cheat can be found that enables unlimited ammunition for the Sentry gun for use in all modes. Thus increasing it's effectiveness. It won't affect simulant thrown ones, in Combat Simulator, however. Appearances *dataDyne Central: Defection: In a locked room near the elevators. In order to open the door, the player must allow an office worker to unlock it as he is running from the player out of fear. *Air Force One: Antiterrorism: It is available at the start (A) or in the briefcase that Joanna has to acquire (SA/PA). Notes *The Laptop Gun in Perfect Dark Zero is considered an assault rifle. *The gun should not seriously be considered a means of concealment in Perfect Dark, as it is clearly in gun form whenever the player holds it. Even while wearing a disguise, it is still considered a weapon type. The sentry gun secondary feature, however, can be very handy. When the Laptop Gun is deployed as a sentry gun, it can be taken back by double tapping the action button at the sentry gun's location. Trivia *The Laptop Gun in Perfect Dark was originally called, less specifically, the PC Gun. This name is still used in its in-game description. *In cutscenes where enemy characters appear (Air Base, Carrington Institute: Defense, etc.) the laptop sentry can be deployed (a cheat must be used to obtain it though) before the cutscene starts; if done properly, the sentry will open fire on the enemy character, though they will take no damage. *A cheat allows the Sentry Gun to have ''infinite ''ammo. It can become an excellent guard dog unless you want to move it. *Sentry Guns seem to have unlimited sight. They can surprise a player for cost for accuracy. They are limited only by walls and obstacles. LaptopGun.png|Laptop Gun (N64) Laptop Gun XBLA PD.jpg|Laptop Gun in XBLA Category:Weapons